1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a patient bracelet adapted to be worn about an appendage of the patient, such as the wrist, wherein the bracelet incorporates a means to capture and removably retain at least a portion of a medicant delivery system including items such as infusion plugs, catheter, cannulae or tubing associated with same to prevent movement of the catheter or cannula relative to the appendage of the patient.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a bracelet for identification of a patient or for holding patient records having a plurality of perforations adjacent a first end and a rivet and rivet clinch in an opposite end for permanently attaching the first end to the second end. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,036 issued on Oct. 7, 1980 to Albert E. Krug.
It is known to provide adhesive means for attaching cannulae to the skin of a patient. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,141 issued on Dec. 25, 1984 to Mark A. Lacko, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,265 issued on Jun. 22, 1993 to Harald List; U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,312 issued on Mar. 8, 1994 to Robert E. Delk, et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,146 issued on Apr. 19, 1994 to Melissa C. Johnson, et al.
It is also known to suture portions of a medicant system to the skin of the patient. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,156 issued on Dec. 7, 1982 to John Feller, Jr., et al.
It is further known to provide a structure having inter-engageable ends to form band means. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,720 issued on Apr. 15, 1980 to James Nani.
It is further known to provide means for gripping a cannula in a mounting body having frictional engaging means comprising a knob frictionally fitted into an opening. The mounting body is adapted to be secured to the patient with adhesive means. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,744 issued on Feb. 8, 1977 to Peter Leslie Steer.
Finally, it is known to provide a cannula tube clip device for attaching a cannula to the patient's garment and having a stud adapted to be frictionally fitted and retained in a slot. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,337 issued on May 3, 1994 to Timothy A. Bingisser.